User talk:MintyBelle/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the DJ Pon-3 page. Here are some tips if you're new on editing this community! *When editing, try to use the best possible English. *Browse our policy pages for more help. *If you need any help, feel free to contact an administrator. Thanks again and have fun editing! SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 05:27, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Image for character infoboxes Hello Christa Minty Belle,If you could take part in this thread, I would very much appreciate it. Please state why you want faces only! My sig (i know you deleted that message) If you mean this custom, that was my old MLP wiki sig. I changed the font though. You can find the coding on MLP wiki.Maybe this will help. Minty Belle Beacuse this wiki isnt a copy-paste of mlp wiki, some things may be diffrent. Let me try something... Got my sig, made a few adjustments to it... ta da! click here to see the colour codes (#000000) and here to see the fonts you can choose. this is going to take a while... unless I make it for you (maybe I can?) so if I manage to, I will need at least 3 hex codes (more is fine) and a font.Also, I have only managed to get my pictures working from Imgur, upload one there and give me the link. I got the thing working in my sandbox ( ). Don't edit my sandbox, copy the code then paste it somewhere, edit it (colours, font)... and I think you have finally got your sig working! P.S. let me know if you want the picture bigger or smaller because thats the sort of stuff you can do on Imgur. The template and page should be called User:Christa Minty Belle/sig and to use it, type User:Christa Minty Belle/sig with the . GMT I don't really understand what GMT is, but a website and my dad told me it is 8 hours. 08:00, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Just so it's clear, I live in Perth, Western Australia, Australia. Over here, it's actually 4:25, not 8:20ish like the Wikia timestamp. 08:20, April 4, 2016 (UTC) RE: Pages/Files/Talk suggested for deletion I don't know what the font is. Before I came here, it was like that. Maybe some of the inactive admins who are active on MLP:FiM wiki can help you. (The list is on Administrator Disscussion) Really sorry. I thought it was one of your custom signatures (there was no link). I may as well add a link rule to my talk rules. Never got the notification... even checked history. Will do now. Reply I think this was done by User:Blackfir34. I am supspcious that this user is a sockpuppet of User:Thr23 because they both believe that Captian KirshHeels is a canon character ( There is only a paper drawing of KirshHeels). Thr23 got banned for abusing multiple accounts. I won't jump to conclusions and use the Ban-hammer yet. ::I think I have a list of "those" who believe in "KirshHeels".A few are Ponychan (this wiki) and EG123 (on another wiki) 10:06, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Ahh... I'm guessing you are talk typing about the Equestria font. I got the font from here. (if you are wondering about why I changed it, it dosen't blend in with the background colours on Firefox.) P.S. Snails and Snips (Not the page ! the 2 separate ones orginally) is a redirect to the page, Snips and Snails. That means if there is a link to Snails and you click on it, it redirects you to Snips and Snails. I'm not sure if I can delete Snails... 12:26, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Sure. I think the MLP: FiM wiki has a page for the both of them, if you want me to delete one of them, just tell me. 06:52, April 23, 2016 (UTC) RE: Deletion The categories are currently deleted, but they still have content in them. I'm guessing that we have to remove the content, then there will be a red link. 16:08, May 2, 2016 (Unknown timezone) To remove the category from files... I'll do that. 12:44, May 2, 2016 (UTC) I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be replying in the brackets you first made on my talk using ' reply: (reply goes here). Of course, if you don't want it like that, just let me know! 09:09, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Admin rights Hi Minty, As the only standing beaucrat, I have closed your forum and given you administrator abilities. Congratulations! If you need any help, please do vist our page for some useful tips! Also, please do feel free to message me. Kind regards, 20:10, July 4, 2016 (UTC) (no title specified) Why did you delete the two pictures I uploaded of Twilight? TheSitcomLover (talk) 10:53, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Russian link Add please the Russian link. --Gurte (talk) 12:52, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Thank you! Gurte (talk) 10:43, August 24, 2016 (UTC) New message from BananimationOfficial This is in reference to the lyrics for "The Midnight in Me." Okay so I understand the disagreements on "overtakes/all but takes" and "home/whole." But why do you insist on putting extraneous 'e's on the "me"s? The amount is arbitrary and it just seems silly. BananimationOfficial (talk) 16:54, September 30, 2016 (UTC) :There are improvements on the lyrics as of by current. Minty Belle 04:18, October 1, 2016 (UTC)